


cold

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, another difficult talk, don't play with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Flick barely notices when her fingers move through the spell’s familiar steps. She doesn’t call it off but doesn’t finish it either - it sits on her hand, coating it with frost, giving her a point of focus, dragging her out of her head.





	

Flick barely notices when her fingers move through the spell’s familiar steps. She doesn’t call it off but doesn’t finish it either - it sits on her hand, coating it with frost, giving her a point of focus, dragging her out of her head.

She’s livid, and terrified that if the anger burns off, she’s going to cry. 

The silence eats at her, and the familiar motions are calming, so she repeats the spell again and again, the pain almost welcome. The truth is, she doesn’t know if they weren’t right not to trust her, doesn’t know what she would do if they gave her the choice. 

She can see clearly all the ways she could retaliate, she could hurt back and the very thought makes her sick, but her feelings are going nowhere, so she must. 

She sits down just outside the door, their voices still clearly heard, balls her hands into fists and lets her forehead rest on them. The cold makes her head hurt, but it makes thinking easier, running off the doubts whether it is actually happening at all. The spells covering her hands run dry, one after another, but the cold and pain lingers. When they're all gone, part of her pinky stays numb and she can see the way blackness spreads over the very tip of the finger, but can't really be bothered. If anything, it serves as a physical reminder of today. 

You reap what you sow. 

Flick takes another deep breath, stands up and opens the door. 

 


End file.
